Psycho naruto 100
by ShiroGan
Summary: Es un cross-over de naruto con mob psycho 100% incompleto que no continuare nunca...


Psycho Naruto 100%

La aldea oculta entre las hojas, un lugar pacifico, lleno de vida y alegría, madre de los ninjas más poderosos en existir, aunque curiosamente siempre terminaban desapareciendo por un largo tiempo o se consideran muertos y luego vuelven más fuertes que nunca, aunque también, vuelven siendo los villanos y cuando mueren o están al filo de la muerte terminan siendo "PURIFICADOS" y se arrepienten, como el caso de Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha, causantes directos de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja. También es la madre que vio nacer y crecer al actual mayor héroe de todo el continente elemental, aunque desgraciadamente el "murió" sacrificándose a si mismo para salvar a todos de un peligro mayor: Kaguya Otsutsuki, la " **Diosa conejo"** , madre del chakra. Aunque aún hoy en día se especula que sigue vivo y vaga por las naciones elementales. Hoy, a 3 años de su desaparición aún se recuerda como es que el termino con todos y cada uno de los siclos de odio existentes en el planeta para dar paso a la única y verdadera paz…

 **FLASHBACK**

 _En un campo de batalla devastado y que parecía a punto de colapsar se encontraban 6 personas o bueno 4 personas, una diosa y su hijo. En la anterior dimensión en la que habían estado estuvieron a punto de sellar a Kaguya pero ella en un movimiento rápido y preciso los tele-transporto a todos de vuelta a la dimensión del continente elemental y así evito una vez más el ser sellada. Naruto suspiro para después hacer una mueca de fastidio y esquivar otra tanda de huesos destruye células, estaban en la peor situación en la que podían estar, todos se empezaban a cansar y mostrar grandes signos de fatiga, consecuencia de estar en una lucha constante contra alguien que obviamente los sobrepasaba en poder, uno pensaría que ellos eventualmente ganarían por ser más y trabajar muy bien en equipo, a eso también se añadió el pensamiento de que el hecho de que Kaguya estuviera confundida sería más que suficiente para atacarla por sorpresa y poder volverla a sellar, pero aparentemente no era así, ella se fortalecía cada vez más mientras ellos se volvían cada vez más débiles –Maldición si esto sigue así no podremos sellarla y todo se acabara- Naruto podía sentir como cada uno de sus huesos lentamente cedía al dolor, ya sea por estar rotos o por el ya excesivo cansancio que tenía, no obstante se mantenía en pie, aun con su cara llena de rasguños y su piel llena de moretes y sangre, el se mantenía._

 _El otro tipo lo volteo a ver mientras su cara reflejaba enteramente la palabra "no me digas", aunque casi al instante se reemplazo por una cara de dolor mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo. El tenía la pinta de ser un emo completo y sus dos ojos, uno color rojo con 3 tomoes y el otro color morado pálido con seis círculos y dentro de ellos 9 tomoes solo reafirmaba lo dicho –Ya lo sabes dobe, no tienes que decirnos lo obvio- Luego de decir eso esquivo una nueva tanda de huesos que se dirigían hacia su dirección para luego alejarse un poco más de la diosa y llamas negras contra la diosa que simplemente se las sacudió como si no fueran más que una basurita en su ropa. Después de retirar todo el fuego arrojo otro hueso que iba directamente hacia el azabache, este lo esquivo con algunas dificultades puesto que detrás de eso venia otro, el cual engancho al azabache de su ropa y lo arrojo muchos metros hacia atrás antes de quedar incrustado en la tierra –Maldición, no me puedo soltar -Musito tratando de soltarse del agarre del hueso. La única chica del grupo fue en su apoyo para ayudarlo a soltarse mientras el peligris del grupo se queda a ayudar a su estudiante utilizando su_ _Susano'o_ _para tratar de acertar un golpe a la diosa la cual solo lo repelía arrojándole sus huesos que eran capaces de perforar su defensa definitiva._

 _El uzumaki viendo como la diosa se concentraba en su sensei, preparo un_ _Rasen-shuriken_ _y se lo arrojo a la diosa la cual reacciono y se tele-transporto para quedar frente al chico rubio el cual poco pudo hacer para defenderse al ver a la diosa repentinamente frente a el, trato de darle una patada pera la diosa simplemente la esquivo y tomo del cuello del hiperactivo héroe y empezó a aplicar fuerza a su agarre. El rubio al sentir como era tomado del cuello se empezó a mover y tomo el brazo de Kaguya en un intento de forzarla a desistir de su ataque, no sirvió de nada de hecho hizo su agarre más fuerte aun, el rubio empezó a patalear y lanzarle golpes para que lo dejara libre, lamentablemente nada funcionaba y el ya se empezaba a quedar sin aire. Entre todo lo que tenía en mente y todo el estrés mental acumulado por una guerra empezó a escuchar un extraño pitido que se acrecentaba más y más en su cabeza y el se preguntaba que rayos era ese sonido pero no termino de pensar pues la diosa conejo acerco su cara al oído del rubio y le dijo –Te pareces tanto a el, si no fuera porque amenazas con quedarte con todo mi chakra me hubiera gustado conocerte y tal vez llegar a algo más –No entendía lo que dijo no sabía que significaba así que solo pudo soltar en voz baja un apenas imperceptible "¿Qué?" para que ella le respondiera mientras mostraba una sonrisa-la primera que había mostrado desde que despertó- que al rubio le pareció por alguna extraña razón la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en su vida –Te pareces mucho a mi exesposo, es una lastima- Y aunque el rubio seguía confundido pronto dejo de pensar en ello pues sentía como la vida se le iba y el extraño sonido de pitidos se acrecentaba y se hacía más rápido. Al final la diosa dejo de apretar su cuello y simplemente lo soltó provocando que su cuerpo callera estrepitosamente en la tierra ya sin su transformación de los seis caminos._

 _Kakashi vio con sorpresa como la diosa primordial estrangulaba a su alumno sin una pisca de compasión y este hacia todo lo posible por soltarse de su agarre, solo para después ver como la diosa acercaba su rostro al oído de Naruto y decía unas cosas inentendibles debido a la distancia. Fue en ese momento que decidió acercarse y aprovechar que estaba distraída y darle un golpe por la espalda y de paso liberar a Naruto de su agarre, aunque poco pudo hacer pues al momento de acercarse vio con incredulidad como de su espalda salía un hueso y se disparaba hacia el pero rápidamente se recompuso, lo esquivo y reinicio su marcha para salvar a su alumno aunque volvió a entrar en shock cuando vio que la diosa soltó mas huesos de su espalda y estaba vez no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y le dieron de lleno a_ _Susano'o,_ _afortunadamente le dieron en la pierna izquierda y cerca del pecho, así no se tendría que preocupar del hecho del que el hueso le diera directamente a el cuando su_ _Susano'o_ _se esfumara, pero de todos modos esto le complicaba las cosas puesto que ahora el_ _Susano'o_ _se estaba empezando a deshacer lo cual solo le limitaba el tiempo de rescate de su alumno_


End file.
